1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics and, particularly, to a motion transmitting mechanism used in a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Motion transmitting mechanisms are widely used in industrial robotics and other applications. A motion transmitting mechanism often consists of a plurality of meshing gears with different diameters.
A commonly used motion transmitting mechanism includes an inner gear arranged in a shell, a crankshaft with an eccentrically rotating portion arranged in the shell, and a cycloidal gear sleeving on the eccentrically rotating portion. The cycloidal gear rotates about the eccentrically rotating portion, and the cycloidal gear not only meshes with the inner gear but also performs a revolution, and thereby generating an output speed lesser than the input rotating speed. However, to achieve higher degree of meshing and steadier output, the cycloidal gear of the motion transmitting mechanism frequently forms a plurality of tightly fitted gear teeth on its outer surface. When too many of the gear teeth are formed on a motion transmitting mechanism of reduced size, each gear tooth becomes very small, and clearance between neighboring gear teeth becomes also very small, thereby leading to overlapping interference between roots of the neighboring gear teeth. Therefore, the cycloidal gear and the gear teeth are very difficult to manufacture, presenting higher cost and a more complicated structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.